Naughty Little Girl
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Lily Luna is bi. She knows that. But when her best friend catches her sleeping with her girlfriend, Danielle, she must pay the ultimate sacrifice... WARNINGS: Smut, femmeslash, het, rape, underage sex, prostitution, strip teases, etc...


**For: Round 1 of the Femmeslash Project and the 'bare it all aka streak challenge' using 'Your character is dared to streak across Hogwarts' on HPFC **

**Warning: Smut, nudeness, slight rape, prostitution, femmeslash, strip teases and Slightly Underage sex.**

**IMPORTANT: I do not endorse prostitution, rape, or underage sex. If reading this may cause you to be at harm, click the back button immediately. **

Lily Luna was always curious about how everything worked.

Eventually that curiosity would lead her into trouble.

But she couldn't help that.

She was just being herself.

Sexy.

Naughty.

Slutty.

Bitchy.

xxx

Lily Luna's 'first time' was a surprise to most.

But she couldn't help it.

She wanted _her _with all of her heart.

xxx

"We work well in class, didn't we?" That was Lily Luna's pick up line.

But of course it worked well on Danielle, her Herbology partner.

Almost anything did.

xxx

Lily soon learned that she loved doing strip teases for Danielle.

It was fun and taunting.

Danielle loved it too.

xxx

Soon Lily's clothes were off, apart from her underwear and her bra.

"You must be glad nobody can see because of the curtains," Danielle smirked.

"I am." Lily nodded, turning around and sliding off her bra. Danielle moaned with longing.

"Lily, can you just hop into bed? I'm getting tired of waiting for you to make love to me," Danielle moaned. Lily smirked and turned around. Danielle gasped at the sheer size of Lily's boobs.

"Sure thing," And Danielle screamed with pleasure.

xxx

Somehow their breasts ended up in each other's faces.  
"This is amazing, Lily," Danielle sighed, rolling on top of her and kissing Lily's neck. Lily stretched out and sighed.  
"Isn't it?" She asked, slipping off her underwear.

Danielle soon followed.

xxx

Needless to say both girls were glad they cast 'Muffliato'.

Lily screamed with pleasure as Danielle entered her body.

"Oh, please…" She moaned, "More, more,"

Danielle certainly gave her more.

xxx

Lily now lay on top of Danielle, sucking on her breasts.

"You know," Danielle grinned from underneath her, "For some reason, I find dicks extremely unattractive,"  
"I would imagine that balls would get in the way of love making too often," Lily remarked, taking a quick breath before tracing around Danielle's boobs.

"Same," Danielle grinned.

xxx

Lily sucked on Danielle's neck whilst Danielle leant over and licked her bare breasts.

"So… Good…" Lily murmured in the short breaks they took to catch their breath.

Danielle couldn't have agreed more.

xxx

The girls fell asleep tangled up in each other.

They only found out when Lily's best friend, Kayla Hernbreth, found them in Lily's bed.

In exchange for not telling they had to streak across Hogwarts.

Lily and Danielle agreed, for Lily would rather have 'The Boy Who Lived's Daughter is NAKED' rather than 'The Boy Who Lived's Daughter is a LESBIAN' across the front page.

xxx

Lily hated the stares the boys gave her as she streaked across Hogwarts.

She hated the way that the boys stared at her boobs, and asked her to have sex with them.

Under Kayla's menacing glare she was too afraid to say no.

xxx

Ten boys and ten nights later, Lily just wanted to cover herself up.

She knew Kayla wouldn't tell anybody now.

She hoped.

xxx

She curled up on her bed, completely naked, after her last boy, the twelfth, had just gone back to their dormitory. Her breasts lay against the pillow and she was crying.

"What's the matter?" Danielle asked. Lily gulped and tears spilled down her eyes.

"I don't love them, Danielle. I love you," Lily whimpered. Danielle stroked through Lily's red hair and sighed.

"It'll be alright, Lily." She told her, trying to be comforting.

Lily wailed because she knew it was a lie.

xxx

Lily's body was now too exposed for her liking.

Only Danielle's lips locking around her breasts, and doing strip teases for her could calm her down.

Because she was who she was.

She was sexy.

Naughty.

Slutty.

Bitchy.


End file.
